Don't Let the World Bring You Down
by Fall for the Bad Guys
Summary: After a series of world-wide riots, the citizen's of the world have been left to fend for themselves, while their government hides away. A young girl, Sasha Braus, is determined to survive. Post-Apocalyptic AU


**AN:** Okay, I'm not one for Author notes, but this is only the first chapter, I hope to continue this, but overall updates will probably be freakishly slow. There's a bit of a trigger warning, there is a bit of detail about blood and death. It's not a lot, but just to be on the safe side. I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.

_Day 182_

_It's been half a year since the worldwide riots and attacks began and nothing has gotten better. The government is still hiding away, not doing anything, hoping that society will fix itself. Selfish assholes, can't they see that no one is going to fix these problems? Nothing is going to get better with the politicians hiding underground, while their people are out killing each._

_Everything has changed, even I have. I feel disgusted with myself. I don't think I've ever cursed this much before, I've seen people kill others, and I've...I've hurt people. I try to tell myself it was for self defense, but I still can't seem to believe it. I can't help but blame the government. If only they were willing to risk their own lives to turn everything around. Even one small change could help. It would be better than this. This is worse than Anarchy. It's utter madness. Maybe if they tried, I could stop blaming myself._

_I'm just glad that I'm finally not alone. After getting separated from Connie and the others, I'm finally not alone. She saved my life. I was only trying to replenish my supplies when these lowlifes trapped me in an alleyway. Three on one, I could just foresee my outcome, but she flew in out of nowhere and beat the crap out of them. _

_Mikasa. That's her name. She and I come from the same kind of background. We both lost our original groups. For me it was Mina, Thomas, Marco and Connie. For her it was her brother Eren and their friend, Armin. So we agreed to stick together and look for them. _

_We're somewhere outside of St. Louis, on the other side of the river. We're at some abandoned hotel casino place. It's not too bad, but we're looking to move on soon after we replenish our supplies. We're running low on medication, food and water. At least here we can fill as many water bottles as we can carry. The kitchen has some food we can take, but so far we haven't found much besides ibuprofen and sinus relief medication. I really want to avoid the city as much as possible, but Mikasa thinks that we should at least check the hospital or local convenience stores. Yeah, it wouldn't hurt, but I'm still afraid to go in. _

_Well, here's to hoping this mess will get better soon._

_Sasha Braus._

Sasha closed the small composition book and sighed, sitting back in the chair and staring up at the ceiling. She sat there for a couple of minutes, thinking. Thinking about going into town tomorrow, about the events of today, about Connie and the others, and if things will ever get back to how they use to be. The water from the bathroom stopped and the door opened after a couple of seconds. A girl with short black hair and stormy eyes stepped out in a towel. Sasha lifted her head up to look at her, their eyes meeting.

"How are you feeling?" She asked. Sasha shrugged.

"I am fine." She said simply. Well she was doing better than before at least. This morning, when she first met This morning after the run in with those guys, she'd been hysterical. She'd been on edge ever since. She still was, but she didn't want to bother Mikasa with unnecessary things. After all, they were trying to survive this whole mess. Mikasa raised an eyebrow and Sasha looked away.

"No you're not." Mikasa said, going to her backpack and pulling out a change of clothes. While she changed, Sasha just kept her lips pressed shut in thought. Yeah, she was right. But as the days passed, it seemed less and less realistic that she'd ever find Connie and the others. For all she knew, they could be dead. That sudden thought sent a searing pain to Sasha's heart, because now she was picturing it.

_She could see Connie lying in a strange street, his body broken and bruised. __A thick stream of blood was trickling from a bullet hole in his head, a large, red pool spreading out from under him. __Mina, beaten and abused, decapitated and tossed in some ditch. Thomas, legs stuck under a beam in a decimated building, __hunger and infection slowly racing to kill him. And then Marco, in the same building as Thomas, with his whole right side crushed beneath the debris._

Sasha blinked back tears she could feel stinging at her eyes. No, now wasn't the time to think like that. _'Those are just stupid and ridiculous. You're being childish again Sasha.'_ She reminded herself. _'They are fine. They're just somewhere out in the country, searching for you too._' She inhaled and exhaled slowly. '_Get a grip, Sash.'_ She got up of the chair, unable to sit still any longer. She grabbed the notebook and stuffed it in her bag. She was on her second one by now, feeling like it was necessary to document what happened to them, because it was obvious that the Government wasn't going to.

She flopped down on the other bed. Feeling the other's eyes on her she turned her head to look at her. Mikasa's face held a look of concern. Sasha sighed.

"Okay, I've been thinking about _them_ a lot lately..." She admitted, turning her gaze to her hands, which she found were unconsciously playing with the cover on the bed.

"I told you that we would find them. Your friends and my family." Mikasa said quietly into her scarf. The scarf. One of the many oddities about the girl that intrigued Sasha. It was summer in St. Louis, meaning it was sweltering hot. How the hell was she still wearing that scarf? Sasha kept the question to herself; now wasn't the time for it. She just nodded solemnly. "Keep your bag packed, and close to you be, along with your shoes. It'll make it easy for a fast get away."

"Okay." Sasha allowed her hand to fall off the bed, moving her shoes next to her backpack. She then rolled over onto her back, shimmying herself up to lay her head on the pillow.

"Go to sleep. I can take first watch." Mikasa said, picking up the flashlight from the nightstand.

"A-are you sure?" Sasha asked, feeling bad that she was going to sleep while Mikasa stayed awake. Mikasa nodded.

"Yes. You need it. Now sleep." She insisted. Sasha chewed on her bottom lip, mulling it over, before nodding curtly.

"If you insist..." Sasha said, slowly, as if she was waiting for the girl to change her answer, but she didn't seem like the kind of person to go back on something she had decided. The flashlight clicked off, leaving the two to lay in the strange room in the dark. Sasha stared into the absolute darkness and she swallowed. The lack of power made the room so dark, it was almost suffocating. She squeezed her eyes tight, hoping it would help, and it strangely did.

"Thank-you, Mikasa. For...everything...Night." She said before rolling over to her side, facing the wall. Sasha heard a soft,

"Good night," as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
